Caperucita roja, El lobo feroz y la abuela
by lenore4love
Summary: El lobo feroz España planea "comerse" al caperucito rojo Italia, pero antes se hará pasar por la Abuela... El puro osio de la autora


CAPERUCITA ROJA, EL LOBO FEROZ… Y LA ABUELA…

Erase una vez en un lejano bosque frondoso, habitaba un lobo feroz de hermosos ojos verdes que gustaba de devorar chicos jóvenes (por no decir que tenía ciertas desviaciones pederastas) El lobo de cabello castaño, orejitas y cola del mismo color se llamaba España y aquella mañana se preparaba para ir por otra de sus presas

-¿Tan temprano a comer _mon ami_?- le preguntó uno de sus amigos lobos, Francia, que tenía un par de ojos azules y cierta obsesión por andar desnudo con solo una rosa cubriéndole "lo necesario"

-sí, hay un chico que suele usar una caperuza roja… ah… se ve tan suculento… y virgen- murmuró el lobo España con la cara roja y la baba escurriéndole por la comisura del labio

-entonces ten cuidado con el cazador, ha estado rondando por el bosque últimamente; que bueno que no esté cuidando la casa de cierto señorito kesesesese- agregó otro lobo albino de nombre Prusia riendo maliciosamente mostrando sus largos colmillos

-no se preocupen, iré con cuidado- agregó España saliendo de casa dando saltitos amanerados por el campo de flores.

Mientras tanto un muchachito que se hacía llamar Italia terminaba de arreglarse poniéndose la caperuza roja que su madre le había regalado y obligado a ponerse a pesar de las protestas de Italia pues él era un chico y esa caperuza era de mujer sin embargo no le quedó de otra cuando vio como su "amorosa" madre sostenía un sartén con todas las intenciones de usarlo y no precisamente para cocinar.

Después de ponerse su caperuza, Italia tomó la canasta con tomates que su madre le había encargado llevarle a su abuela.

-No te vayas a ir por el camino largo, recuerda que últimamente ha habido lobos pervertidos, narcisistas con acento francés, alcohólicos, pedófilos, "viola-maridos"…- decía su madre con un aura peligrosa tras de ella hasta que el pequeño castaño la interrumpió

-Ve~ no te preocupes mamá Hungría, no dejare que ninguno de esos lobos me viole como hicieron con papá Austria- dijo Italia sonriendo de manera boba como solía hacer. Su madre borró al instante su cara psicópata para regalarle una sonrisa amable al chico y besarle con cariño la frente deseándole suerte.

Italia emprendió el camino mientras cantaba una ñoña canción acerca de dibujar un circulo que entonces era la tierra… o algo así cuando de pronto escuchó unos pasos detrás de él

-¡Ve~, no me haga nada, aun soy virgen!- chilló Italia con un par de lagrimitas en sus ojos alzando las manos por mero reflejo para encontrarse tan solo con el cazador

-Ah… no te asustes, solo soy yo- dijo el cazador Alemania a lo que Italia soltó un suspiro aliviado y sonrió como de costumbre

-Alemania ¡Qué gusto verte!- exclamó el de caperuza roja abrazando al cazador que sintió sus mejillas arder cuando Italia lo rodeó con sus brazos

-eh… si, a mí también me da gusto- dijo con la voz cortada por los nervios esperando a que Italia lo soltara

-¿Qué haces por aquí?- preguntó Italia tan solo separándose un poco pero aun sin soltar al rubio que se puso aun más nervioso por la cercanía

-yo… me preguntaba a donde ibas… ¡solo para cuidarte de los lobos! No es como si estuviera acosándote o algo así- trató de justificarse el cazador viendo como Italia ensanchaba su sonrisa

-voy a casa de mi abuela a darle estos tomates- respondió el castaño alzando un poco la canasta dejando ver las verduras

-mmmmmm, el camino es peligroso, si no te importa ¿pu… pu… puedo aco… aco… acompañarte?- preguntó Alemania desviando la mirada sin evitar tartamudear por los nervios

-¡claro que sí! Así será más divertido- aceptó el muchachito tomando de la mano a Alemania que dio un respingo por el contacto y comenzando a caminar

Al mismo tiempo que la parejita se adentraba al bosque el lobo España espiaba de lejos como todo un acechador

-si el cazador va con Ita-chan no podré acercarme- dijo algo desilusionado el ojiverde poniéndose a pensar mientras caminaba en círculos hasta que una idea se le vino a su lobezca (¿Esa palabra siquiera existe?) mente.

-Es cierto, iré a comerme a la abuelita y me haré pasar por ella para después "comerme" al Caperucito rojo fusososososo- rió España mientras una serie de pervertidos pensamientos pasaban por su cabeza, así que sin perder más tiempo tomó el atajo a casa de la abuela.

No tardó más de diez minutos en dar con la humilde residencia de la abuelita Romano. España soltó una risita traviesa y tocó un par de veces la puerta

-¿Quién es?- escuchó una débil voz preguntando a lo que el lobo carraspeó un poco fingiendo ser Italia

-soy yo abuelita, he venido a traerte unos tomates- dijo con voz infantil riendo de nuevo por su magnífico plan

-pasa- accedió la abuela a lo que España entró de manera imponente

-JA JA JA JA JA JA ¡te mentí! En realidad soy el Lobo Feroz y vengo a comer…- pero España se interrumpió al ver el cañón de una metralleta apuntándole directamente en la frente

-que lobo feroz ni que mierdas, ¿Qué haces aquí y que quieres?- le preguntó la abuela que en realidad ni siquiera era mujer, era un tío disfrazado de anciana, con el cabello castaño y un rulito raro en la coronilla además de que llevaba guantes de cuero negro y unos lentes obscuros

-ah… me equivoqué de casa, perdón por la intromisión- dijo educadamente el lobo a punto de salir pero la supuesta abuela lo detuvo cerrando la puerta de una patada

-Hey, tú no te largas a ningún lado hasta que no me des una explicación, perro intento de imitación de lobo- dijo la abuela Romano arrastrando las palabras y con una mirada asesina tras sus lentes obscuros

-¡lo siento! Yo en realidad venía a devorar a una frágil ancianita para después comerme a su adorable nietecito- dijo España con su cola entre las piernas y las orejitas caídas

-¡Ehhhhh! Ósea que tú pequeño bastardo, querías venir a comerme para después hacerle sabrá Dios que cosas a mi inútil nieto- repitió Romano pateando de nuevo la puerta haciendo darle un saltito al lobo que hasta soltó un leve chillido

-no… yo vine a comer a una FRAGIL ANCIANITA no a un Don de la Mafia- se justificó España

-¿Y qué crees que soy yo? ¿Acaso tengo pinta de ser Don Corleone?- exigió una respuesta Romano dando disparos al techo haciendo aullar al lobo

-¡no, pero definitivamente no eres una desprotegida abuelita! ¡Ni siquiera eres mujer!- gritó el lobo feroz

-soy mujer, mira, traigo un vestido y todo- le contradijo Romano apuntándole de nuevo con el arma

-¡traer un vestido no te hace mujer, ni siquiera te depilaste las piernas!- dijo señalando la pantorrilla de la abuela que aun mantenía la puerta cerrada

-las abuelas italianas no nos depilamos las piernas, eso es para nenas- dijo la abuela Romano escupiendo en el piso de manera despectiva

-está bien, está bien… eres mujer ¡ahora déjame ir! Te juro que no le haré nada a tu nieto- suplicó el que solía ser un lobo feroz porque ahora solo era un perro normal, ya se le había quitado lo feroz

-Mi nieto, mi nieto, ¡todos lo quieren a él! Hasta ese cazador macho patatas que no puede mantener su escopeta bien guardada en sus pantalones- masculló la abuela echándole una mirada furiosa al lobo para después soltar un suspiro y apoyar la metralleta en su hombro –está bien, no te mataré hoy- dijo acercando su rostro al de España –pero si me entero que andas acechando al idiota que tengo por nieto te juro que te voy arrancar esas cosas que llamas testículos con mis propias manos- le amenazó

El lobo España se quedó mirando a la abuela, examinando sus ojos que alcanzaban a verse tras los cristales obscuros de sus lentes

-Vaya señora abuelita… pero que grandes y hermosos ojos tienes- dijo el perrito con un ligero rubor en sus mejillas haciendo que la cara de Romano se pusiera roja

-¡no son hermosos! Solo son… para ver mejor las estupideces que hace mi nieto- se justificó la abuela cuando de pronto España lo tomo de la cara aun mirándolo embelesado

-y que naricita tan linda tienes- continuó diciendo el can

-déjate de ridiculeces… es solo para oler la pasta que preparo- dijo Romano retrocediendo sintiendo su cara arder

-y que labios tan bellos tienes- dijo el lobo España acortando la distancia entre ellos

-son para besarte mejor…- murmuró la abuela perdiéndose en el brillo verde de los ojos del lobo…

Mientras tanto Italia que aun iba acompañado del cazador llegaron a la casa de la abuela de donde salían ruidos extraños; percatándose de ello el cazador Alemania le indicó a Italia que guardara silencio para él poder entrar primero así que con sigilo abrió la puerta y lo que vio lo dejó ligeramente en shock

-¿Qué pasa Alemania?- susurró Italia acercándose al rubio viendo lo que él estaba viendo.

-¡aaaaahhhhhh! ¡El Lobo Feroz se está apareando con mi abuelita!- gritó asustado Caperucito Rojo quedándose traumado de por vida.

Y así vivieron felices para siempre… o eso me gusta creer…

FIN.


End file.
